Open your eyes
by Red Waterfall Dragon
Summary: What will happen when a girl has to protect Naruto? How will she change their lives? [Pairings: come and see...;P]
1. The girl

A 16 year old girl was sitting on a hill looking at Konoha. She then looked up at the full moon.

Her name was Ryu Kaida from the strongest clan... the kasai (fire) dragon clan (An: i know... what a name, but who cares...;P) She could beat up a Uchia or a Hyuuga with out rising a finger. A Uchiha, because of strength and she had her 'SHARINGAN' but it wasn't called that way. A Hyuuga, because she didn't have the chakra holes (don't know what's it called ;P) She was 15 years old and was a little bit shorter than Sasuke. Her hair was red- orange-yellow like fire tied with a red and orange ribbon in a high ponytail. Her bangs were very long they reached past her sholders. On her forehead she had a Leaf protector. Her eyes were like fire. On her nech she had a chain. She wore a tank top of corse it was red-orange-yellow and had a dragon on it. Her sleves were long enough so they covered a bit of her elbows. They had each three holes but on her right arm she had a fire head protector. On her forarms she had bandages (you know what colour). Her stomach was um... you can say not covered bu her shirt, because it was to short. She had a tatoo, on one side of her belly button she had theleaf sign and a wave and on the other side she had a flame and a wave. Now to her dress... It was a kind like Sakura wears but on top of it it had flames and on the bottom of it it had an eye. You know what colour the dress was. She had a pauch. Under her dress she had red shorts. On her calves she had banages like Sasuke but they were red-orange-yellow. Ske had normal sandals. Oh...! I forgot to say she had hanging earings in a flame-shape... shape...hehehe.

Like I was saying earlier Kaida (her name means Little Dragon) was sitting on the hill looking a the moon. She sighed 'I need to train...' she got up and went training.

The next morning team seven was in Tsunades office.

Sasueke was leaning on a wall Kakashi beside him. Sakura was sitting in a chair and Naruto was sleeping in a chair.

"Tsunade-sama why are we here?" asked a bored to death Sakura

"Oh! You'll see"She reaplied calmly

"R-R-Rammmmennnnn" yawned Naruto

Everybody sweatdroped. Suddenly an ANBU member apeared and wispered something into the Hokages ear. Tsunade nodded and the ANBU member disapered. After a moment he apeared and beside him started to be visible a little flame. Soon a girl about their age was standing there.

"Hey!! I remember you!!!" screamed Naruto

The girl flinched at that.

"Where have you been for...um....4 years?"asked Sakura

"Clasified"Kaida said stricly

"No...no... you can tell them"said Tsunade

"...I've been working for Orochimaru...to gather information of corse"she said quickly when she saw their shocked expresions "then I came back..."

"Wow...! why can't i get a mission like that...!?" wailed Naruto

"Well... um because your not...um....you know...."ever sweatdroped at that.

"Ok Kakashi Kaida will be training with you"

"why?"asked Naruto

"After working for Orochimaru I worked for Akatsuki...for Itachi...exacly for...um...one year but that's enough to gather information"she sighed"I have to protect you..."

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT?????!!!!!" screamed Naryto "NOBODY HAS TO PROTECT MEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

A second later Kaida vanished and apeared behind Naruto with a kunai at his neck.

"If you can't protect yur self from that then I have to protect you"with that she steped away from Naruto. She bowed to every one and disapeared in flames.

"Guys be carful with her she is very dangerous"warned Tsunade-sama.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	2. Hidden me

**_Chapter two_**

****

Team seven and Kaida were in the forest.

"Ok... so two teams"Kakashi said"Kaida and Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura"

"YEYYYYY!!!!"cried Naruto

"Oh...no..."groaned Sakura

"Hmph..."(you know who said that) said Sasuke

"Tsk tsk tsk..."said Kaida

"Begin"said Kakashi and took out his little dirty book 'Icha Icha Paradise'

Sakura and Naruto leaped in the trees.

"Look Sasuke-_kun_ you take Sakura I'll take Naruto...ok?"asked Kaida

"Sure thing" Sasuke smirked and soon he was smiling. (awww.... toooooo CUTE hugs him to death)

'wha? Sasuke-KUN and he's smiling?' Sakura Naruto and Kakashi were thinking.

Sasuke quickly took care of Sakura. Kaida how ever took her time.

"Kaidaaaaaa..."groaned Sasuke

"what!?"yelled Kaida

"Stop playing with him!"

"B-b-but..? I-I-I..."she stamered

"No buts!"said Sasuke calmly

"Oh...ok"Kaida put Naruto down on the grass, because he was hanging from a tree

* * *

After training Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi went for ramen. While Sasuke went training and Kaida went...well...only she knows were.

Sasuke was punching a tree when he felt a familiar chacra aproching.

"Came to train?"asked Sasuke

"Well yeah... but maybe we can sparr?"asked Kaida

"hn."Sasuke shrugged

They fought a while soon they were tired and went to rest. Kaida was lying on the grass near the tree on which Sasuke was leaning.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"hn.?"

"Itachi...he really loves you...but if you really whant to beat him open your eyes..."

"To what...?"Sasuke asked

"Training won't give you all the strength...I too want to avenge my family...but... to kill Orachimaru i didn't only train and shut my self i loved and i still love you Sasuke-kun... that really gives me srength..."She wispered

"Sasuke i love you" Kaida wipered"You give me strength"

Sasuke suddenly stood up Kaida was suprised and too stood up.

"wha..?.";

'what's wrong?' though Kaida. Suddenly she felt hands on her sholders,. She turned around then she felt Sasuke kiss her on the forehead.

"Sasuke...?'

"Arigato..."with that he disapeared

That night Kaida for the first time in her life since she was four years old didn't have any nightmares.

TBC..........................................................................

* * *

A/n- hope you like it!!!!

Sasuke: Pffttt!

Kaida: Hony what's wrong?

Sasuke: I'm gonna be sick....

Me: need a bag WEAKLING? snikers

Kaida: wrong move...

Sasuke: fire in eyes

Me: ooooppsss...! bye gotta gooooo!!!! runs away


	3. the mission

**_Chapter THREE_**

****

Sasuke was standing on the bridge waiting for his team. After 10 minutes Kaida came into view.

"Hi Sasuke-kun...yawn"she rubbed her eyes

"hn..."

They waited in silence for 10 minutes. Finally Sakura came.

"OHAYO Sahura-channn"Kaida yelled

"OHAYO Kaida-channn"Sakura yelled back"OHAYO Sasuke-kunnnn"

"hn..."

"SASUKE SAY HI TO SAKURA OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND THROW YOU IN THE SEA FOR THE SHARKS TO EAT!!!" Kaida screamed her head of (just kiddin')

Sasuke bached off eyes wide in suprise. Sakura too stared in suprise 'Sasuke is actually scared???!!!'

"H-h-h-h-hiii..."Sasuke stutered

After about 5 minutes Kaida calmed down and after3hours Naruto came.

"OHHHAAAYYYOOOOOO SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN"he screamed (sheesh everyone is screamin' here...;P)

"Hi Naruto!"

"Hi Kaida-chan"

"Hi Naruto"

"Hi BASTARD"

"...Dobe..."

"what ya call me??!!"

"Do you need ear cleaning or what? I said D O B E!!!"

Naruto flared up and was abuot to attack Sasuke when there was a 'poof'.

"YO"Kakashi said all-so-happy he was late 2 hours

"YOUR LATE!!!"

"Ah.. you see..."Sakura and Naruto was about to say"LAIR" when Kaida said:

"Ah...you know i saw sensei cleaning an old ladies house...and then do shopping for her and...blah....blah...blah"

"**WHAT?**"

"Oh...um...ok we have a mission..."

"yeah!!!!"cheared Naruto

"We have to get the scroll that was stolen back...meet me at the gate in a hour"with that he disapeared

TBC.......................................................

* * *

Author's crap:

Me: what do you think will happen on the mission?

Sasuke: I will finally kill Itachi!!! punches the air

Kaida: Geez do you only think of that?

Me: Yeah!! Your borring

Sasuke: REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me & Kaida: SHUT UP YOU FREEK YOU SUCK!!!!

Sasuke" wimpers mommy... waaaaaahwaaaahhhhhhh

Kaida: There there... pats him on the back

Me: pathetic...hehehehehehehehe


End file.
